Una Visión Romántica
by Brujhah
Summary: Integra esta junto a su padre Walter, en Francia, donde conocerá a los históricos Mosqueteros,solo que uno luce como cierto conde, otro como un francés tuerto y otro al parecer es una ¿draculina? AXI, PXS.


_**Una Visión Romántica.**_

_**I**_

**Paris a través de sus ojos**

Lo odiaba, así de sencillo. Tenía en aquella época veintidós años, y ya llevaba siete recorriendo Europa. Su padre adoptivo, Walter Dórenlas, oficiaba como embajador de su Majestad, el Rey Carlos I. Después de la muerte de Buckingham. Era su deber el entablar _"relaciones"_ con la nación francesa. _La Rochela_, había aguantado tanto como le fuera posible, rendida y tomada, era menester el afianzar la confianza entre ambas naciones.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el acusado? — preguntó la muchacha.

— Está esperando su condena a muerte

— Eso es un cinismo… todos deseaban que acabase esta estupidez con los franceses. El lo terminó, yo propondría no solo su libertad sino que también su nombramiento como héroe

— Integra… — susurró su padre con una vaga sonrisa en los labios — no es conveniente que hables así, jamás sabremos quién escucha

— Al menos su majestad no lo hace

— Agradezco aquello

Integra miró el paisaje que se expandía a sus ojos, el campo ya desaparecía y se acercaban a los muros de Paris. Apoyó los brazos en el marco de la ventanilla, y fijo la vista, primero en el suelo de grava, luego en el empedrado.

— Como lo ánimos aún están algo caldeados, nos presentaremos primero en la residencia del Señor De Tréville

— ¿Señor De Tréville?

— Si es el encargado de la seguridad de su Majestad, el jefe de sus Mosqueteros

— ¿Mosqueteros?.. Oh ¿Son esa división parecida a los Sires? — Walter asintió — ¿Ellos nos brindaran su protección? — la pregunta la formuló con tono despectivo y arrogante, Walter sonrió

— Ya es un gran favor, el tener que resguardarnos querida hija, su desprecio hacia nosotros es tanto como el que tú les profesas.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre del acusado? — preguntó cambiando bruscamente el tema

— Felton — Walter le miró con suspicacia — ¿Qué planeas hacer?

— ¿Por que debería de planear algo?

— Te conozco Integra — la muchacha desvió la mirada y atención al paisaje externo

— Creo que ya llegamos — dijo al momento en que el carruaje se detenía paulatinamente.

Miró como la observadora detenida que era, las instalaciones, sin mostrar ni un ápice de asombro. Vio a su lado llegar una pequeña compañía compuesta de ocho a diez hombres montados en briosos corceles, llamaron su atención, los a su gusto, pintorescos uniformes. Cuando hubieron entrado al patio, bajó del carruaje ayudada por su padre.

Muchos de los uniformados se dirigían en la misma dirección, por lo tanto los observó acercarse; las plumas sobresalientes de los sombreros se movían en una graciosa y torpe danza, unas contra las otras. Para un observador lúdico, semejante espectáculo hubiera respondido a una inspiración divina de la poesía, pero Integra no era lúdica, su sobrio sentido de la moda y aún más de la milicia chocaba con el bullicioso estilo francés, cuando descendió, ella y su padre fueron llevados a la entrada, la fortuna de aquél día, quiso que mounsier De Tréville atendiera demasiados asuntos para un solo hombre; el palacio se encontraba abarrotado de gente, y él mismo atendía asuntos de urgencia estatal.

El mayordomo de palacio, viendo que sería una complicación el invitar a una dama noble a entrar, más por pudor que otra cosa, decidió dejarlos esperar afuera, al menos así la muchacha, no se vería obligada a tratar con hombres toscos. Estaba también el hecho de que el nombre entregado por Walter no le decía nada en absoluto, no los considero por lo tanto importantes.

Aquello atacaba las costumbres británicas, Walter sonrió, Integra se ofusco.

— Es un palacio lleno de hombres — justifico su padre.

— ¿Debo de agradecer entonces semejante delicadeza a mounsier de Tréville? — dijo Integra mirando en su derredor — no hay mucha diferencia con el exterior he de decir — miró entonces al grupo de mosqueteros que se acercaban a la entrada — excelente manera de darnos a entender que no estamos en casa

— No seas tan juiciosa, Integra — sin dejar de mirar a quienes se acercaban, no notaba que ya había llamado su atención, cruzó entonces la mirada con uno que parecía ser bastante joven, aunque en aspecto daba a entender su inferioridad en modales y experiencia con respecto al resto que le acompañaba, no dejaba por ello ser guapo y agradable a la vista. La mirada fija y el porte serio, en esa vestimenta, a su gusto tan ridícula, causo más que una graciosa impresión, un ademán burlesco que no se preocupó de ocultar al afectado.

D´artagnan se sorprendió, Integra le pareció más alta que todas las mujeres que conociera. Había causado una expectación general al descender del carruaje. Si bien llevaba un sobrio vestido de pocos encajes; ajustado en el busto, suelto hacia abajo, su bien formado cuello y delicados brazos, llamaron desde un principio la atención de los caballeros ante la forma que se erigía ente ellos. El porte de Integra, el cabello resplandeciente los anonado y cuando fijo en ellos la vista azul, muchos creyeron caer en un hechizo. Solo una cosa les detuvo el ánimo; desde un kilómetro de distancia, pudieron notar que era inglesa, aunque tal vez semejante idea solo avivó el pensamiento de más de alguno. D´artanang estaba tan petrificado como el resto y absorto en ella siguió los movimientos de sus labios, tratando de adivinar las palabras que estos dirían, cuando le hubo mirado se estremeció, pero al ver aquel gesto tan burlesco, no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Jamás nadie se había burlado de él tan descaradamente, sin temor alguno, sin gana alguna de ofender, solo para divertirse, si, ese era su gesto, solo se divertía con él.

Avivado entonces por la ferocidad de su carácter salió del grupo que lo acompañaba y se dirigió hacia la muchacha. Sus acompañantes le miraron con sorpresa, era obvio que deseaba hacerse escuchar ante aquella dama, aunque para ellos era nada mas que bajo un recelo romántico, solo Athos, que no había reparado en nada, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pareció extrañarse de aquella actitud, cuando vio a la muchacha llegó a la misma conclusión del resto, D´artanang solo actuaba así cuando era provocado (aunque eso solo él lo sabía)

Rubia y había hecho enojar a su amigo. Nada podía esperarse de ella, peor aún era el hecho de que fuera británica, peor era ella a sus ojos.

— ¡Madame! — exclamó con fuerza el muchacho para hacerse oír. Integra giró la cabeza y le miró interrogante, D´artanang sintiose desarmado ante aquella figura tan erguida y de mirada tan penetrante.

— Milady — corrigió ella con fría calma, lo cual le hizo estremecer, hace muy poco que se habían desecho de una Milady, para que otra se presentase tan vivamente frente a él. Sintió entonces las miradas de sus compañeros, azuzándole (obviamente que sin conocer la verdadera razón, esperaban un descelanse romántico) no volteó y algo nervioso continuó.

— Mi… milady — se retractó — ¿podéis decirme de que os reís? — Integra se extrañó ante semejante pregunta. Walter lo observaba todo atentamente, no tenía intenciones de interferir, la muchacha no se lo hubiera dejado.

— ¿Qué no os parece obvio mounsier? — su francés era tan perfecto que los que escucharon de cerca dudaron acerca de sus propias conjeturas.

— No… no me lo parece — contesto D´artanang serio, tratando de aparentar calma, aunque la actitud de superioridad de la muchacha, le estaba alterando. Ante aquella actitud Integra rió con desenvoltura, lo cual a los que le observaban, les pareció una buena señal de victoria para su amigo.

— ¿Se ha enamorado de nuevo? — preguntó Porthos

— No ha dicho nada — contestó Aramis, ambos miraron a Athos, buscando alguna respuesta.

— No me ha dicho nada a mí tampoco

D´artanang, esperó pacientemente una respuesta, aunque la muchacha, no parecía dispuesta a dársela.

— Os espero Milady… — Integra miró al cielo, consideró que estaba en una situación ridícula y que no sería necesario preocuparse mucho, era un hombre con quién hablaba, aunque le hacía dudar el que fuera francés, optó entonces por lo mas razonable y maduro que se le venía a la cabeza, ser sincera y decir la verdad.

— De vos… — dijo aún más tranquila. D´artanang acostumbrado a actitudes, en esos casos, de reproche, angustia o disculpa, no pudo menos que asombrarse ante la soltura de la muchacha, asombro que pronto derivó en indignación.

— ¡Exijo que os retractéis Milady! — dijo el muchacho con fuerza, Integra seguía impasible

— ¿Por qué?

— !Os estáis burlando de mí!

— No me burlo, solo río

— ¡Para el caso es lo mismo! — Integra le miró interrogante, jamás hubiera imaginado semejante actitud en un hombre, no podía culparlo, era francés. De todas maneras siguió con la vista fija en él, como tratando de llegar a una idea concreta, D´artanang se incomodó, finalmente, tras un corto silencio que Walter atendió fijamente, habló.

— ¿Sois campesino? — el joven creyó nuevamente caer en burlas para la muchacha, aunque un gesto en los ojos de esta, le hacia dudar si era por ello, o verdaderamente quería saber la respuesta.

— ¡Gascón! — contestó secamente — ¿Os retractaréis?

— No — contestó — lo hecho, hecho está. Sería una tontería el tratar de negarlo, solo por no herir la tonta vanidad de un chiquillo

— Integra… — susurro Walter, coincidiendo ante la idea de que ella se había sobrepasado, esta le miró y luego al gascón, pareció entonces abandonar su aire desafiante y bajo la mirada.

— No me arrepiento mounsier, os veis muy gracioso con esa actitud seria, en aquél despampanante y pomposo uniforme… — D´artanang trató de sopesar aquellas palabras con la misma frialdad con la cual ella las emitía, pero le fue imposible

— Mounsier — dijo dirigiéndose hacia Walter — obligaréis a esta señorita a retractarse — eso hizo enojar a la muchacha.

— ¡¿Quién os creéis, para hablarle a mi padre en ese tono? — el reclamo fue hecho fuertemente, y todos los que estaban atentos al cuadro escucharon, entonces Athos, Porthos y Aramis, que hasta ese entonces no eran mas que observadores, decidieron adelantarse.

— Atentos — dijo Athos — la mujer se puede volver histérica.

— Caballero — dijo Walter con aire risueño y gentil — no suelo intervenir en los asuntos de mi hija, si yo fuera vos cuidaría muy bien mis palabras

"_¡¿Qué es esto? hace y deshace como su fuera un hombre muy orgulloso y nadie hará nada para que se retracte"_

— Sois un padre muy indulgente, y así es como veo que vuestra hija no siente respeto alguno por nadie que se evidencie como su superior, quizás deberíais dejarle aquí, se le enseñarían las costumbres de las damas francesas y si gustáis personalmente puedo hablarle de asuntos básicos de etiqueta — D´artanang, fijo la vista en la muchacha para ver su reacción, pero esta se mantenía con un aire de fría superioridad.

— Cuidado caballero — dijo nuevamente Walter

— ¿Tú campesino os jactáis de enseñarme algo a mí? — justo en aquél momento llegaron los tres amigos a la escena — Para ser mi igual deberíais ser Ingles, para ser mi superior deberíais ser el Rey de Inglaterra… — y en esta parte el gesto de la muchacha se volvió tan despreciativo como hiriente — …pero os veo solo como un payaso muy mal vestido, no hay lección alguna que vos podáis enseñarme a mí, no necesito levantar las faldas de las mujeres para conocer sus secretos — fue quizás demasiado para el exaltado ánimo del muchacho, incluso sus compañeros se extrañaron, creían que aquél juego su compañero llevaba todas las de perder, pero aquella mujer no mostraba ni evidenciaba gesto alguno de una compostura cercana al recato, nadie sabía que le había hecho para que ella se comportara así, por lo tanto Aramis, como Porthos guardaron silencio, Athos aún tenía sus dudas sobre ella de todas maneras se calló.

D´artanang en tanto sin reflexionar mucho sobre ella, ni la respuesta, en un momento en el cual Integra giró la bella cabeza, dirigió su mano a su encinto, no dispuesto a levantar la espada contra ella, sino contra el permisivo padre.

Aramis, Porthos y Athos, atentos trataron de detenerlo, pero algo mas llamó su atención, tan pronto como D´artanang sacó la espada, sintió el frío acero en su cuello, miró y vio a la muchacha, (quién incluso de daba el lujo de no tener la vista sobre él) sosteniendo una daga lista para enviarle al otro mundo. Integra no sintió una, sino tres hojas rodeándole el esbelto cuello, entretanto Walter apuntaba con un arma, al que le pareció el más distinguido de los tres y se vio Athos, en la mira del hombre listo para volarle la cabeza. Su cabeza se movió con su rictus típico; analizándolo todo: por como se había movido la muchacha podía pasar -o esa idea llegó a su cabeza- tranquilamente por una asesina, su padre no se quedaba atrás.

— Os dije que tuvierais cuidado caballero — sonrió Walter a un perplejo D´artanang.

— Padre… — dijo la muchacha, sin evidenciar el menor gesto de afectación o alteración, reparó entonces Athos en ella con mayor interés — …veis que estos franceses son muy mal educados, dejarnos afuera, para exponernos a los caprichosos reclamos de un vanidoso consentido — Walter sonrió con calma, sin quitar la mira de Athos. No hubo que decir que bastó menos de un segundo para que toda la comitiva de Mosqueteros que había en el patio en aquél momento tenían rodeados tanto a padre como hija, ninguno de los dos parecía preocupado.

— Sois muy descortés con vuestros anfitriones, mujer — habló Athos, impulsó entonces el filo de sus espada para alzar el rostro de la muchacha, mas Integra se negó y opuso tenaz resistencia, lo dejó entonces pues temió el tener que marcar el bello rostro.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse, las mujeres, según su experiencia propia eran de temer cuando se les hacía enfurecer, mas todas se detenían cuando se trataba de la vida. Una mujer furiosa era peligrosa, una que no le temía a la muerte era un caso más extraño y espeluznante aún.

— ¿Me habláis tu de cortesía que amenazas mi cuello con tus armas?

— Vos le amenazasteis primero Milady — dijo Aramis

— Desenvaino contra mi padre, siendo que su querella era en mi contra ¿no es acaso el deber de todo hijo el proteger a su progenitor? — Porthos rió encandilado, Integra y Walter que lo notaron, rieron también, pareció entonces relajarse el ambiente y a pesar de que ninguno enfundo, se desistió de la lucha.

— ¿Cuál es vuestro asunto acá? — preguntó Athos

— No tenemos que dar respuesta de ello caballero — respondió Walter calmado

— No os dejaremos entrar si sabemos que lleváis armas… ¡Contestad!

— El gritar no nos intimidara más de lo que ya lo estamos, vuestra petición, si bien no carece de sentido es improcedente, y como ya os dijo mi padre, no estamos obligados a contestar — Entonces Athos, sin alejar su espada del cuello de Integra se acercó y le hablo.

— ¿Queréis que vuestra cabeza abandone tu hermoso cuello? A mi gusto sois demasiado joven para dejar que os pase eso, pero si me obligáis no dudaré, a más jóvenes y bellas he visto morir ¿me habéis oído?

— Demasiado bien mounsier… — contesto con frialdad y mirándole con gesto pedante, como si tratara con un vagabundo o un esclavo — estáis demasiado cerca, alejaos si no queréis que este puñal se ensarte en vuestro ojo antes que en la garganta de vuestro torpe amigo, ¡que mi cabeza ruede hoy, mañana serán las vuestras! — sonrío y cayó Athos en la cuenta de lo hermosa que le parecía, a la distancia que se encontraba podía sentir muy bien el dulce olor de sus cabellos — no me extraña — interrumpió la joven las cavilaciones del mosquetero — dicen que los franceses saben deshacerse muy bien de sus amantes — nuevamente el ambiente se tensó, pero ahora otra hoja corta apuntaba al cuello de Athos — ¿No habéis escuchado, anciano? — el insulto fue proferido con tal gracia que el aludido siquiera se ofendió, este retaba a su lentitud y mas que nada al no haber notado el movimiento de la muchacha que ahora y con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados amenazaba su garganta y la de D´artanang.

Este había guardado silencio, parecía ser el único que no tenía a quién llevarse a la tumba en caso de que la mujer actuara. Era su caso impresionante, apuntando vivamente sin dar tregua ni a él, ni a Athos, no podía menos que mirarle bajo una extraña aura de divinidad. Embelesado como estaban todos ante aquél espíritu que parecía ser tan noble y valiente, envuelto en tan bella y ágil figura.

— Os repito Milady, no podemos dejaros entrar con armas

— Caballeros — dijo entonces Walter — accedemos a vuestras objeciones

— ¡Padre! — exclamó Integra

— Silencio hija — habló en tono paternal y exigente al cual Integra obedeció de inmediato — Nuestro asunto — continuó — con Mounsier de Tréville es de lo más cotidiano, nos entregará escolta para llegar al Louvre sin novedad alguna, soy embajador de Inglaterra y vengo en nombre de Su majestad Carlos I a entablar nuevas relaciones. Sabemos que es una misión peligrosa, pero es nuestro deber, esta riña no es solo innecesaria si no exagerada. El joven fue descortés con mi hija, al creer que ella se burlaba.

— ¿Acaso no lo hacia? — reclamó D´artanang

— Por ello os pregunte, si sois campesino, no conocéis la diferencia entre la burla o risa, sois en extremo sensible a algo que no merece la mayor de la atenciones — Integra se explico con tal claridad que las miradas de reproche recayeron sobre el aludido, tanto Porthos, como Aramis y Athos, conocían muy bien el carácter de su joven amigo y entendían que la muchacha tenía razón, siempre era este último Athos, quién mas dudas sobre ella tenía. Aún así todos guardaron silencio.

— Aunque debo de disculparme por el carácter de mi hija, Integra — todos procuraron el retener aquél nombre en la cabeza — a veces no sabe como refrenar sus acciones o palabras

— Una dama de mayor visión, al ver la estupidez — y en este gesto Aramis miró a D´artanang — se hubiera disculpado por sabiduría.

— O de menos coraje — acotó Athos, el cumplido no paso inadvertido para la muchacha

— ¿Por qué habría de demostrar sabiduría ante semejante actuar? — habló en voz baja Integra, dirigiendo una feroz mirada sobre D´artanang

— Caballeros — continuó Walter — por favor bajad vuestras armas

— Ustedes primeros — replicó Athos

— Vosotros sois mayores en número — contestó la muchacha

— ¿Dejaréis vuestras armas?

— Os las entregaremos a vos — habló el padre

— ¡Mosqueteros! — alzo el brazo Athos — ¡Bajad vuestras armas! — la orden fue acatada de inmediato. Solo Athos mantuvo su guardia, así como el puñal continuo en su cuello y en el de D´artanang

— Integra — dijo Walter — ya es suficiente — la muchacha hizo un ademán aburrido y entrono los ojos en un maravilloso gesto de desden, con la misma rapidez con la cual saco las dagas las oculto nuevamente — ¡Integra! — habló su padre con tono áspero, nuevamente entonces entorno los ojos y saco sus armas.

Athos con la mirada fija se maravilló al verla sacar otra daga pequeña, con la hoja del grosor de un palillo de su cabeza y una navaja pequeña del pliegue bajo el busto, se acercó entonces a Athos y con tímido acento le dijo.

Tengo otra de filo similar ceñida al muslo, no puedo sacarla acá… — Athos dudo

de su pudor, hasta que le vio el rostro contraído, por primera vez y sonrojado — ¡Pero si dudáis… — exclamó como habiendo encontrado una respuesta y solución — …pediremos a Mounsier de Tréville que entréis con nosotros, al primer movimiento extraño, podéis cortarme el cuello! — las palabras de la muchacha le extrañaron ¿Qué era este comportamiento tan bravo y noble en una mujer? Según su experiencia las virtuosas eran débiles y silenciosas, las enérgicas por otro lado carecían de virtud y si en algo coincidían todas era en la cobardía. Pero este era un caso extraño, era hermosa, si. Era brava, si. Y tal vez fuera virtuosa, eran a su gusto demasiadas características para alabarla, debía desconfiar.

Después de semejante alboroto, se decidió que ambos, padre e hija entraran al palacio de los Mosqueteros.

— En verdad que fue una tonta idea el dejarles afuera — susurró Aramis a Porthos mientras acompañaban a ambos. D´artanang mantuvo hermético silencio. Avanzaba Athos seguido por Walter, a pocos pasos tras él estaba Integra, finalizaban la comitiva D´artanang, Porthos y Aramis.

Comenzó entonces a trabajar la cabeza de la muchacha. Ella era tan desconfiada como Athos y los sucesos de aquella mañana no la dejaban fiarse de sus anfitriones. Aunque sopesaba la idea de que si les hubieran querido dar muerte ya lo habrían hecho, más le extrañaba aún. Su padre siempre actuaba confiando, le parecía a ella que él no sabía dimensionar el verdadero peligro que les aguardaba en semejante misión, y que todo lo veía con absoluta calma y tranquilidad. Ella no creía lo mismo o al menos no podía imitar la tranquilidad de su padre, quizás el no haberles hecho nada afuera, respondía a una actitud muy simple que era: el que nadie les viera morir.

También pensaba que eso era maquinar demasiado, la revuelta había sucedido con absoluta naturalidad, aún así no se dejo esperar mucho, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes. Y habló:

— Ya os entregamos nuestras armas ¿Es necesario semejante resguardo?

— El señor de Tréville, es igual de poderoso a Su eminencia, aunque prefiere cultivar un bajo perfil, corre el mismo peligro del cual vosotros creéis que son merecedores — contestó D´artanang, Athos e Integra miraron de reojo al muchacho — el hecho de que traigáis armas nos hace desconfiar, no sabemos que ocultáis bajo aquel semblante sereno.

— Supongo que nuestra palabra no es suficiente para vos caballero — dijo la muchacha sin dirigirle la mirada

— Tal vez la de su padre me serviría Milady, que sea un trato entre caballeros — contestó el gascón

— Nuevamente os dirigís a él cuando vuestra querella es conmigo. Si mi padre accede lo apruebo, pero no estáis a su nivel para llamarlo un trato entre caballeros — D´artanang estaba dispuesto a objetar, pero Athos lo retuvo con un solo gesto.

— ¿Cuándo dejaréis de ofender al muchacho? — preguntó

— Cuando el deje sus ofensas para mí, además, si nos consideráis tan peligrosos por que simplemente no nos detienen, fuimos citados acá y al parecer el joven gascón esta ciego, que no ha notado que las armas las hemos entregado a Mounsier Athos

— Aún así os falta una Milady — dijo el interpelado

— Entonces… ¿Insistís en no confiar en mi palabra? — a este comentario todos se miraron, como preguntándose si es que existía tal cosa ¿El confiar en la palabra de una mujer? O peor aún ¿de una mujer británica, tan orgullosa que exigía ser tratada como hombre? Integra hizo un profundo desden y algo harta de aquella demostración tan portentosa de machismo ignorante. Entendía que no solo era por ser mujer sino que además británica. Para el caso de Athos, el que solo fuera rubia y que además debieran de llamarle Milady, no le hacia merecedora de ninguna de las exigencias que creía se le debían.

— ¡Muy bien, muy bien! — exclamó con tono cansado, al primer movimiento que hizo los hombres desenvainaron, entonces se encontraron con una imagen muy provocativa como inesperada, la muchacha alzándose el vestido para deshacerse de una espada de filo corto - la cual había explicado a Athos tenía- fue un rápido movimiento, lo suficiente como para no dar mucho a mostrar, cuando alzó la mirada los vio a todos atentos a ella, algo alterados; a Porthos y Aramis les brillaban los ojos, D´artanang parecía turbado, incluso a Walter se le vio algo contraído. Pero Athos, no mostró nada, solo D´artanang que era quién más había tenido tiempo para observar a su amigo, reconoció un leve gesto de turbación en el calmo brillo de sus ojos que se enmarcó cuando le vio cerrar lentamente la boca, al parecer para tragar saliva y luego hacer el gesto típico de quién se remoja el paladar con la lengua, indicando que la boca se le había secado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA_**

**_Hace algunas semanas, estuve revisando todo mi material y me encontré con esta sorpresita. Resulta ser el primer fic de Hellsing que escribí, cuando solo había visto hasta la serie, recuerdo que también había estado leyendo a Dumas y la divertidisima historia de los Mosqueteros, en un principio quise hacer un triangulo amoroso entre Athos, Integra y Felton, pero después asumí que habían ciertas coincidencias que me servirían para no extender innecesariamente la historia -situación que al final jamás ocurrió- y dejé que los papeles se trabajaran como correspondía y darle a los personajes secundarios la fisionomía de l resto de los personajes de Hellsing, siendo Athos un conde El Conde de la Fére para ser más exactos, me pareció adecuado, dejarlo como Alucard, Aramis debido a su personalidad calma y un poco más profunda como Victoria y a Porthos como Pip._**

**_Para aclarar un poco más, creo para varios será necesario leer el libro o al menos algún resumen si es que quieren una explicación válida para el carácter de D´artanang, el machismo mísogino de Athos, la calma de Aramis y la ausente chabacanería de Porthos, aunque si han visto las películas entenderán bastante. _**

**_Supuestamente la historia avanzaría de tal manera en que todo quedara mas entrelazado y explicado, pero fuera de lo ya leído, no he escrito más e indico de inmediato que dudo, valla a hacerlo. Ahora que dispongo del tiempo quiero retomar Un Paso y varias otras que tengo a medio avanzar, solo me pareció adecuado el dejar esto acá, ya que asi no volvería a llenarse de polvo en mis anaqueles digitales._**

**_Sin más que agregar y esperando que hallan disfrutado esta pequeña capitulo-pseudo historia. Me despido._**

**_Atte.-_**

**_Brujhah._**


End file.
